


You're the Boss

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Miscarriage, Reunions, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: She couldn't be there. It was a ghost. His eyes were tricking him. But Simon could never forget her face.





	1. Part 1

“Alright, let’s get you all on your knees and we can get started.” Simon said as the group in front of him shook. The Saviors getting them on their knees. He smiled with his arms wide.  
“Let’s meet the man!” He smiled and banged on the door to the RV. Negan came out, Lucille on his shoulder. Simon scanned the group. It was dark, hard to see their faces, he instructed some Saviors to light them up. They brought light onto the scared, crying faces. Simon looked across them a smile on his face as Negan gave his speech. But his smile fell when he saw a familiar face. A ghost. She couldn’t be there, it wasn’t possible. He stared at her, mouth hung open.  
“Boss. I need to...I have new information.” Simon said clearing his throat. Negan looked at him, brow furrowed.  
“It better be fucking good! Interrupting me like this!” Negan yelled as he walked over to Simon.  
“Sir...the woman with blonde hair….that’s my wife.” Simon said, his voice catching in his throat.  
“Shit...really? You’re sure?” Negan asked running a hand over his face.  
“Absolutely. I’d never forget her face. That is without a doubt her.” Simon said looking at the ground as the guilt bubbled up. 

 

Simon and Geena walked threw the department store, their boots clacking against the tile. They walked by the beds and pillows and linens.  
“Why don’t we just sleep here tonight. We can cuddle up, maybe go find some of the lingerie in the women’s department, get a little frisky!” Simon smiled. Geena turned around shook her head.  
“Only you would be more concerned with getting laid than anything else in the apocalypse.” Geena chuckled.  
“We gotta sleep somewhere. This seems as good a place as any. You’ll be comfortable here. You should be comfortable.” Simon said as he put his hand over her belly.  
“Maybe you’re right. How often do we get to sleep in actual beds. But no lingerie.” Geena said as she turned and headed towards a bed with bright blue blankets and too many pillows. She put her pack down and collapsing onto the bed.  
“Oh that’s nice...that’s really nice.” She sighed. Simon flounced down next to her and rolled over and kissed her neck.  
“I have good ideas sometimes. Maybe we can secure this place. Stay here for a while. We should be looking for somewhere more permanent. I don’t like you walking around out there for days on end. Not to mention I don’t like people knowing you’re knocked up.” Simon said.  
“First of all, don’t say knocked up. You make it sound like we’re teenagers that had an accident.” Geena said sitting up.  
“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned babe.” Simon chuckled.  
“Not the point. Adults don’t say knocked up. Second no one will be able to tell for another few months at least. I’ll wear big shirts and stuff. I just don’t think the two of us can keep a place like this secure. We’ll keep going. Find somewhere smaller.” She said.  
“You’re the boss. But! Tonight we eat like kings!” Simon jumped up. Geena laughed as he tripped over his own feet nearly fell onto the floor.  
“Come on! There’s a whole food section, whatever my baby wants my baby gets.” Simon pulled Geena from the bed. She groaned as she stood. They walked down the hall and went to the small food section of the store. They grabbed all the can food they wanted and even found some camping equipment to cook with. The went back to their bed and set up the hot plate.  
“I was thinking maybe Jerry.” Simon said with a mouth full of beans.  
“Jerry?” Geena looked up at him.  
“Yeah, it’s a good name. Ya know what, never mind I hate it now that I’ve said it outloud. Jerry sounds like an idiot. Our kid won’t be an idiot.” Simon said with a nod and went back to his beans.  
“Maybe Richard. Nope. That one’s dumb too. Everyone would call him Dick and I can’t have a son called Dick. Just can’t have it.” Simon shook his head.  
“You don’t even know if it’s a boy.” Geena laughed.  
“It’s a hunch. Anyway, we’ll have a son eventually.” Simon laughed.  
“Oh you think I’m doing this again!? Hell no. If you want a son so bad you can go find some kid yourself. I won’t be giving birth more than once.” Geena scoffed. Simon put his beans down and climbed over to her and kissed her collarbone and up her neck and across her jaw, finally meeting her lips.  
“You taste like tomatoes.” He hummed.  
“Probably cause I’m eating spaghetti-O’s.” She laughed. He pulled her into a kiss, she ran her hands up his back. He pulled away with a smirk.  
“I don’t think it’ll be hard getting you knocked up again.” He chuckled. She punched him in the arm.  
“You ass! Stop saying knocked up!” She yelled in frustration.  
“Someone is getting cranky. Is it bedtime already?” Simon laughed.  
“Shut up and put the hot plate out.” She said pushing him as she stood and climbed into bed. Simon finished cleaning up and crawled in next to her and pulled her close.  
“I love you, even with your ice demon feet. Stop that!” Simon said as Geena put her cold feet on his legs.  
“But my toes are cold.” Geena smiled.  
“And my balls are blue, suck it up buttercup.” He said.  
“Why does it always come back to your balls?” Geena asked.  
“They are very important to me and I like to make sure they know.” Simon chuckled.  
“I love you despite how much you talk about your balls.” Geena laughed. She put her head on his chest.  
“We’ll find somewhere nice and I’ll make sure you’re both safe. I promise. I promised to give you the best life and I meant it.” Simon said.  
“I know. I know you will. But we’ll make it our best life together. Stop worrying so much, your hair will fall out.” She giggled.  
“Hair jokes, you always go so below the belt.” Simon said nipping her ear.  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” She said.  
“You’re the boss.” Simon said. They both drifted off, holding onto each other.  
Geena woke up to the sun shining through the high windows. She looked over at Simon still dead asleep, drooling on the pillow. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
“Hmmm….is it morning already?” He groaned sitting up and wiping the drool from his face.  
“Yep. Eat your beans or whatever and we can hit the road.” She kissed him.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Simon grumbled as he got up and went over and opened a can of peaches and started shoveling them into his face. Geena sat on the bed for a moment, her brow furrowed.  
“Geena? You feel alright?” Simon looked up at her, concerned.  
“I...yeah. Just growing pains, probably.” She said as she threw the blanket off her.  
“Geena…” Simon stood up and ran over to her. She looked at him confused, but looked down and saw the blood covering the sheets.  
“Oh…” She whispered.  
“Baby? What...what do I do? What...how...what do I do?” He asked, holding her face in his hands.  
“I-I don’t know….I don’t think we can do anything…” Geena said as the tears spilled over her face.  
“Just breathe. I’m going to go find something. Just...lay down. I’ll be right back.” Simon said as he got up and was going to start running when she pulled his arm back.  
“Simon...I’m scared.” She cried. He wrapped up in his arms and held her tight.  
“I know baby. You’re going to be okay. I’m going to make sure you’re okay. I promise. Just stay here. I’ll be right back.” He kissed her and grabbed his flashlight and gun and started running. He ran through every department, down every aisle and even the back of the store. He grabbed every first aid kit he found, but couldn’t find anything else. He started running back to their bed. He was met with a few walkers on the way. He grabbed the kitchen knife next to him and plunged it into the walkers skulls. He ran to the bedroom department and stopped at the end of the hall. Their bed, where Geena was supposed to be was covered in walkers. The whole department was over run. They must have lured them with their yelling.  
“Geena!!! Geena!!! No!” Simon screamed, attracting more dead towards him. He started firing at them. Tears falling down his face. He killed his way to the bed, her bag still on the floor, blood surrounding him. Her ring gleamed on the floor, covered in red. He bent down and picked it up.  
“Geena…” He sobbed. The moans of the dead still coming for him, echoed in his ears. He got up and ran outside. The parking lot was full of dead. She was dead. Even if she got out, she was dead. He put her ring in his pocket and started to firing at the dead. Attacking any moving thing. He stood in the middle of the parking lot, the sun setting. He was covered in blood, sweat. His face red and raw from the tears. His throat burned from the sobs and screams. She was gone. They were both gone. 

 

Negan walked over to the blonde and squatted down, looking her over. Lucille bounced in his grip.  
“Darlin’ it’s your lucky day. We’re going to have a happy little reunion. Dwight, get her in the RV while I finish up with these bunch of pussies.” Negan barked. Dwight got her off her knees and into the RV. Simon sat with his back to the door.  
“If you try to hurt me, I’ll fight and you’ll lose.” She said.  
“I don’t want to hurt you. I know you’ll beat me. I never want to hurt you.” Simon said as he turned to look at her. She stared at him with wide eyes.  
“...Simon?” She gasped.  
“Geena...fuck it’s you…” Simon stood and gathered her up in his arms. She clung onto him as the sobs took over her body.  
“I got you baby. I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone. I should have fucking stayed. I should have looked harder.” Simon said as he buried his face in her hair.  
“I thought you were dead. The walkers...they just started coming in. I had to run. I had no time to look for you. I got out and I saw the place get overrun with them, I thought...I thought...you were dead. I couldn’t bear seeing you like that. I should have gone back.” She sobbed.  
“It’s my fault. It’s my fault, baby I’m sorry. I won’t ever let you go again. I’m never letting you out of my sight.” He said holding her face in his hands.  
“I’m never leaving your side again. You aren’t leaving me again.” She said pulling him into a kiss.  
“You’re coming back with us. I can keep you comfortable there. I can give you the life you deserve there.” He told her.  
“But...what will happen to them?” She asked.  
“They’ll be punished. One of them...has to die. It’s gotta happen. How we keep everyone in line.” Simon said.  
“They did kill a lot his people.” She sighed.  
“A hell of a lot baby.” Simon brushed the hair from her face.  
“I don’t like it. But I’ve done a lot of things I don’t like. Simon...I need to go back and get some things.” She told him.  
“We’ll send someone for them. We have everything you need back home.” Simon told her.  
“No, I have to get...I have to get some things Simon.”  
“Baby, we’ll get them for you. I mean it, we have everything you could want. Even ice cream.” Simon chuckled.  
“Simon...sit down.” Geena said. Simon looked at her confused.  
“You’re the boss…” He said and sat down. Geena sat next to him.  
“Babe...I know the last time we saw each other...we both thought I lost the baby…” Geena started.  
“We don’t need to talk about this. It’s fine baby.” Simon told her.  
“No. Simon...I ran into Rick’s group and they had a doctor. Well, a vet, but he was a good doctor. Simon….I didn’t lose the baby.” She said. He looked at her quiet for a moment. The tears filled his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand.  
“So...you’re saying...you’re saying that you had the baby?” He cleared his throat.  
“Yeah. Simon, you have a son.” She told him. He looked down as the sobs wrenched from his throat. Geena wrapped him up in her arms. Simon buried his face in the crook of her neck.  
“He’s perfect. Simon, he’s so perfect. He looks like you.” She said with a small laugh.  
“What’s his name?” Simon pulled away to look at her.  
“I didn’t know what to name him and you always had the better imagination. I missed you so much when he was born, all I could think about was you. I named him after you. I call him Junior.” She told him, wiping the tear falling down her cheek. Simon nodded, unable to speak.  
“I have to get him. You understand, I can’t just let someone get him. He’s just a baby still, he won’t understand.” She said.  
“No. No one touches him except us.” Simon nodded and stood. He grabbed Geena’s hand and lead her from the RV.  
“Everything peachy?” Negan asked as they exited.  
“Yes sir. I need to go back to their place. They have something of mine.” Simon said, a darkness to his voice.  
“Oh really? What might they fucking have?” Negan asked.  
“My son.” Simon said. Negan looked surprised and chuckled.  
“Well, congratulations Simon! You may absolutely take a truck and you and your lady can go get him.” Negan said.  
“Geena, you’re just going with them?” Rick spat.  
“I’ve been without Simon for long enough. I got him back, of course I’m going with him.” She said.  
“He’s killed Abraham! You go with them you’re no better. You might as well have killed him yourself!” Rick growled. Simon tensed in Geena’s hand.  
“I’d kill all of you to have him back.” Geena said without a second thought.  
“Oh shit! That is some badass shit right there! I like her already!” Negan cheered and slapped Simon the back. Simon lead Geena to a truck and hopped in and started driving. They drove in silence until they reached the gates of Alexandria. The gates opened, a confused guard looked at Geena. She waved him off and told Simon which house was hers.  
“He might be sleeping. He’ll be getting hungry soon anyway.” Geena said as she hopped out of the car.  
“We got plenty of formula and baby food back at the Sanctuary.” Simon said as they walked inside. He stopped in the entryway as Geena started to climb the stairs. She turned and looked at him. She could see his hands shaking.  
“Simon?” She called.  
“I...I’m nervous.” He said with an anxious laugh. Geena walked back down and stood in front of him.  
“It’s okay. But I think he’d like to meet his dad. You don’t have anything to be nervous about.” She said grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs. She lead him into the nursery. A crib sat near the window. Geena went over and picked up a bundle in her arms. Simon felt his throat closing, he was overwhelmed with emotion.  
“You want to hold him?” She asked walking over to Simon. Simon ran a hand over his face.  
“I don’t know if I can…” His voice cracking. Geena smiled and put the boy in Simon’s arms.  
“Just keep a firm hold and you’ll be fine.” She told him. He looked down at the baby in his arms.  
“He’s...you’re right. He’s perfect.” Simon said, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Got your nose. He smiles like you too.” Geena said rubbing circles on Simon’s back.  
“God….I don’t want to let go.” Simon said.  
“Yeah, I get that.” Geena laughed. She moved around Simon as she packed some of Junior’s things.  
“We don’t have much. We can go when you’re ready.” Geena told him. Simon couldn’t tear his eyes from the sleeping boy’s face. The baby started fussing in his arms and every muscle froze. Junior stretched and opened his eyes looking up confused at Simon.  
“Oh man...he got your eyes. Hey little man….I’m your dad.” Simon cooed. Geena felt the tears start again.  
“I never thought I see this. You back, holding him. I missed you Simon.” Geena said kissing his cheek.  
“I ain’t going anywhere ever again. Let’s get you two home.” He said holding Junior close to his chest as they left the house. Only handing him over to Geena when they got to the truck. He put their things in the back and climbed in.  
“You’re more beautiful than ever.” He said looking over at Geena, the moonlight cascading around her as she held his son.  
“Let’s go home baby.” She smiled.  
“You’re the boss.” Simon smiled and started towards the Sanctuary.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geena and Simon arrive at the Sanctuary. Everyone gets emotional.

Geena paced around the room, her face was red and sweat covered her forehead. She was breathing hard as she rubbed circles on her belly willing the pain to stop. A tear fell down her cheek.   
“Geena?” Carol question from her seat, noticing the tears. They had stopped at this barn a few days ago. Everyone knew Geena would pop any day, it was best to stay put.   
“This is wrong….it wasn’t supposed to be like this…” Geena was talking to herself. Carol got up and stood by her side, rubbing her back.   
“It never is. It always feels wrong, like you forgot something or like it’s not happening how it should. It always feels like that. You’re doing fine.” She told her. Geena shook her head.   
“This is wrong! I don’t want to do this without him! I don’t want this without him!” Geena cried. Carol wrapped her arms around her and let her cry on her.   
“I know. I can’t imagine doing this without the one you love, but you have us. We’ll do everything we can for you.” She cooed.   
“It’s my fault! If….if I had gone with him...if I had noticed earlier...he’d be here! It’s my fault.” Geena sobbed.   
“It’s not. You did nothing wrong. Take a deep breath. Get that breathing under control.” Geena did as Carol said. She tried to get control of her emotions. It was getting harder as time went on, as the pain grew.   
“Got ya some water.” Daryl’s gruff voice brought Geena back to earth. She turned to him, he held out the water bottle. She noticed it had gotten dark. She couldn’t remember when it happened. She took the bottle from him and drank.   
“My ma always told stories about when I was born. She said I was stubborn. Said Merle came out fighting, but I was fighting to stay.” He huffed a laugh.   
“Don’t know nothin’ about your husband, but I reckon if you married him he was a badass. I’m sure that little one will be a fighter too.” He told her. Geena smiled and nodded. Daryl turned to go back outside with the others, but Geena stopped him.   
“Please stay...just for a little while. I know this isn’t where you want to be, but please?” She asked.   
“I ain’t gonna leave if you need me. I’ve seen babies born before. I can handle it.” He told her.   
Geena laid on the blanket, Daryl perched behind her and Carol between her legs. Her face was red, her body covered in a layer of sweat.   
“You’re doing so good Geena! You’re almost done.” Carol said rubbing her thigh. Geena sobbed, trying to breathe.   
“He was supposed to be here! He was supposed to help. Just me and him...I need him….I can’t do this without him!” She cried. Daryl grabbed her hands tight.   
“Snap out of it. Ya gotta keep strong for the little one. That’s some bullshit, you can’t do it without him. Ya can and ya will. You’re a mama bear, act like one.” He growled in her ear. Geena was shook by his words. But they seemed to help. She buckled down and went back to bringing her child into the world. Daryl whispered words of encouragement in her ear, while Carol coached from between her legs.   
“That’s it! Just a little more!” Carol said. Geena gave all her strength into the last push and she suddenly felt the pain subside. Carol wrapped a blanket around the wriggling baby and placed it on Geena’s stomach.   
“It’s a little boy.” Carol said, her eyes watering. Geena cried as she wrapped him up in her arms.   
“He’s so...beautiful…” She sighed. The baby wailed and grabbed onto her finger.   
“I knew I’d be right.” Daryl grunted.   
“Right?” Geena questioned.   
“He’s a fighter. Told ya he’d be.” He said. Geena smiled down at the baby.   
“What ya gonna name him?” Daryl asked.   
“Name him after his dad, I think. Simon. Junior. We’ll call him Junior.” She said.   
“We’ll give you some time alone. Bond, rest up. We should let everyone know.” Carol said. Daryl helped get Geena comfortable and they both left. Geena laid staring down at her baby. Tears fell down her face.   
“He would have been so happy to see you. He would have tried so hard not to cry, he was always bad at not crying. He loved you before he could even meet you. You already look so much like him. I promise, I will do my best to make sure you’re happy. I’ll protect you until my last breath.” Geena said kissing the baby’s forehead. 

 

“Babe, we’re here.” Simon put a hand on Geena’s shoulder waking her. She would dream about the day Junior was born when she had a tough day. She dreamed of it often. She looked over to him, and could feel herself getting emotional again. He was still real. She looked around at the imposing structure in front of them.   
“Bigger than I thought.” She said.   
“Yeah, it’s pretty impressive. Let’s get you two to the room. Get you settled.” Simon jumped out and opened the door for Geena. Geena climbed out, holding tight to Junior. Simon put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her into the building. He brought them up to the top floor, only Negan, his wives and Simon were up there.   
“Whoa! I think I should properly introduce myself to the missus. Hi, I’m Negan. You’re husband has been doing some great work for me. Best man I got.” Negan said, Lucille on his shoulder. Geena saw Simon kneel and figured she should be doing the same. She bent her knee and started lowering herself, but Negan caught her arm.  
“You ain’t gotta kneel with a baby in your arms. I do still have a few manners. On your feet Simon. What is your name little lady? Simon here doesn’t talk about his past much. Never mentioned your name.” Negan said.   
“Geena. My name is Geena.” She told him.   
“That is a perfect name. Pretty but strong, like you. That must be the son. He got a name?” Negan asked, running his finger along the baby’s cheek. Simon flinched involuntarily.   
“Oh! A bit touchy about the baby there Simon?” Negan laughed.   
“Sorry, Boss. Just getting used to it. I trust you.” Simon cleared his throat.   
“I know you do. Just all those fatherly instincts rushing in at once. Makes you all twitchy.” Negan patted Simon on the back.   
“Junior. His name is Simon Junior.” Geena blurted out.  
“Well if that isn’t the cutest damn thing I’ve ever heard.”Negan laughed, Simon smiled.   
“Oh shit. I’m taking up valuable family time. You got a hell of a lot of catching up to do. If you need anything just holler. Darlin’ if you ever need anything you come talk to me, none of the other idiots. You’re practically royalty now.” Negan smiled and walked to two double doors. He ripped them open.  
“Ladies! I’m fucking back!” He exclaimed, there was some chatter and glasses clincking as he walked in.   
“I’ll explain that later. Come on, this is my room.” Simon said opening the door in front of them. They walked into the spacious room. Geena looked around, amazed at how nice it looked. There was a big leather couch and two wide chairs, all facing a TV. There was a big wide bed, filled with comfy pillows and fluffy blankets. He even had a small kitchen, with a fridge, a sink and a microwave.   
“Whoa...this is much nicer than anything I could have thought up.” Geena said with a laugh.   
“Yeah, we do pretty well for ourselves here.” Simon smiled. There was a knock at the door. Simon groaned as he went to open it.   
“What?” Simon barked. Fat Joey stood shaking, looking red and sweaty.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt sir. It’s just...Negan said you’d need this?” He said pointing to the playpen he had clearly carried up six flights of stairs. Simon nodded.   
“He said you needed a crib, but we didn’t have one. Well, the one girl, she has one. But I didn’t think you’d want me to take that one. I brought the next best thing we had.” Joey explained.  
“Yeah thanks, I’ll make sure you get a few extra points. Now go.” Simon said. Joey nodded and trotted away. Simon brought the playpen into the room and placed it by the bed.   
“You do have everything here.” Geena laughed.   
“We usually do. We’ll get a real crib on the next run.” Simon assured her.   
“This is great Simon. This place is great.” Geena smiled. Simon found himself tearing up, seeing her smile again. He thought he’d lost it forever.   
“You’re probably hungry. I’ll….um...I’ll go get you some food. You two can stay here, rest up.” Simon smiled.   
“Okay. Sounds good. I-I don’t know if you have it...but he likes applesauce.” Geena said.   
“We got a few apple trees. We got applesauce. Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure he gets applesauce.” Simon told her.   
“Make yourself at home. I’ll be back soon.” He told her kissing her, relishing the feeling of meeting her lips once again. He left with a sigh and headed down to the cafeteria.   
Geena put Junior down in the playpen and walked around the room. It was warm and inviting, but had no personal touches. No pictures, nothing showing who lived here. She came to his bedside table and opened it. There was a pack of cigarettes, a habit he had previously kicked. Before everything had happened, Geena would be furious he had started back. But she couldn’t get upset now, he needed something to cope with. There was a picture of the two of them, the only one they had been able to grab when everything went to shit. It was creased and cracked and appeared to be tearstained. Geena picked it up and looked at it closely. They were so happy. It was the day they eloped. She had on a nice, white, lace dress that she got from target. Simon was wearing a tight pink button up shirt with it unbuttoned just one button too far and dress pants. He was kissing her cheek and she had the biggest grin on her face. 

 

“You can change your mind, ya know.” Simon said as he buttoned up his shirt.   
“No way. Not happening.You’re gonna be stuck with me forever!” Geena cackled. Simon chuckled and kissed her cheek.   
“What I meant was, you can have the big fancy wedding if you want it. We don’t have to elope.” He told her. Geena walked over and threw her arms around his neck.  
“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care. I just want to be with you.” She smiled. Simon leaned down and kissed her. They went to the courthouse, accompanied by one of Geena’s friends. They stood in front of the judge and said their vows. The judge pronounced them married. Simon gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. They went out to the front of the courthouse, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.   
“Can you two stop macking for two seconds so I can take a good picture!?” Geena’s friend yelled. They giggled and finally stopped, but Simon swooped in and planted a kiss on her cheek as the picture was taken.   
“You’re lucky that’s a cute picture.” The friend huffed. They didn’t seem to know anyone else existed. They could only see each other. 

 

Geena wiped the tears from her cheek that the memory caused. She turned it over and saw writing on the back.   
My love, my life. My heart will always be yours. Never Again.  
It broke her heart to see what that day had done to him. How hurt he was. She knew the exact feeling and wouldn’t wish it on her worst enemy. Geena put the picture back and crawled onto the soft bed. She was beyond exhausted and it had finally caught up with her.   
Simon stood in the hallway outside the door to his room. His head hadn’t stopped spinning yet. Everything happened so quickly. He had Geena back. It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t fake, she was real. He had a son he thought he’d lost. It was a lot. His brain wasn’t processing well. HIs knuckles were white, gripping the tray. Negan walked out and saw him staring blankly at the door. He cautiously walked over to Simon.   
“Ya doing alright Simon? You look a little frazzled.” Negan put a hand on his shoulder. Simon shook himself back to earth. He nodded and looked up.   
“It’s...it’s just a lot.” Simon said.   
“Yeah, I figured. I gotta ask, why the hell didn’t you ever talk about them?” Negan looked at him confused.   
“I couldn’t. I couldn’t talk about her without falling apart. I wouldn’t be able to keep it together. Every time I would talk about her...her face...the last time I saw her would pop into my head.” Simon said his throat tightening.   
“What happened the last time you saw her?” Negan asked.   
“She...we thought she was losing the baby. The last time I saw her, she was terrified and in pain. I left her to try and get something to help. I fucking left her…” Simon said his voice breaking. Negan patted his shoulder.   
“So thats why I never saw with anyone else? I always thought you were like not into sex or something.” Negan chuckled.   
“I didn’t want anyone else. She had my everything. I vowed I wouldn’t let anyone else have what was left. Never again. She was it for me...is it for me.” Simon said clearing his throat.   
“You’re a better man than most Simon. Definitely better than me. Now get in there, get back in touch with your lady. Fucking get to know your kid! You have the next two days off.” Negan slapped his back and walked away. Simon walked into the room. It was silent except for Junior mewling in the pen. Geena was asleep on the bed. Simon walked over and put the tray of food down on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed just watching her breathe. Junior squeaked and pulled Simon’s attention. He went over and picked the baby up from the pen and sat him on his knee.   
“Hey little guy. I got you some applesauce. Your mom said you liked that.” Simon said as he undid the lid to the jar and got a spoonful. He put it to the baby’s lips, but Junior didn’t open.   
“What’s the matter? Don’t trust me yet?” Simon smiled. Junior looked at him confused.  
“Fair enough. Here,” Simon ate some applesauce and hummed in approval. He put it to Junior’s lips and he opened his mouth and ate it. A smile spread across Junior’s face as he realized he was eating his favorite meal.   
“There we go! Good man!” Simon laughed as he fed the baby. Junior giggled along with him.   
“You’re going to go far in this world. I can tell already. Your mom and me, we’ll make sure of it. Heaven help anyone who gets in our way.” Simon said kissing Junior’s head.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon shows Geena around her new home.

Geena slowly woke up. She let out a yawn and felt arms around her, Simon’s breath on the back of her neck. His mustache tickled her skin. She smiled to herself. It felt good to be held again. To be with him again. She carefully turned to face him. He was still asleep, but his grip on her tightened. She reached up and cupped his face with her hand and kissed him. He hummed against her lips.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever been woken up so damn perfectly in my life.” He mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. Geena smiled and kissed him again.   
“I’ll try and wake you up like this every morning then.” She said. Simon laughed and pulled her close to him and nipped at her neck, sending her into a fit of giggles that filled the room like music. His hand traveled up her thigh, her fingers ran through his hair, their breathing already heavy. They were interrupted by a small cry.   
“He’s got your great timing.” Geena sighed. Simon chuckled and jumped out of the bed and went over to the playpen and picked up the baby.   
“I don’t think he likes sharing you.” Simon smiled as he bounced the baby on his hip. He went over to the fridge and pulled out some leftover applesauce and a spoon. He sat on the edge of the bed and started feeding Junior. Geena watched, content for the first time in a very long time.   
“I didn’t think you could be anymore attractive, but seeing you feed him somehow makes you even hotter.” Geena said with a wicked smile. Simon looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.   
“Ya know I haven’t had any since the last time. I’d be careful with those words missy.” Simon said.   
“Maybe I don’t want to be careful.” Geena laughed.   
“We do have a daycare. Junior can go for an hour or two, while mommy and daddy get reacquainted…” Simon smiled.   
“I don’t know if I’m there yet. I’m sure nothing would happen, but I don’t trust anyone here yet.” Geena sighed. Simon put the baby back in the pen and went over to Geena.   
“I get it. I do. I don’t want anyone around him without us. This is going to be a big learning curve for the both of us.” He said pulling her onto his lap. Geena wrapped her hands behind his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She met his brown eyes, they were so perfect, so full of love for her. She leaned forward and buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. She felt him do the same, his mustache brushing her skin. It all started to hit her. She was overcome with emotion, the thought that he had been out there this whole time and she had given up, it wrecked her. Sobs tore from her throat as she clung onto him, her hands moving to dig into his shoulders as her body convulsed with guilt and longing and relief. Simon held onto her, letting her cry on him, paying no mind.   
“I got you…” He whispered. Tears fell down his face, hearing her cry breaking his heart. But he knew she needed to, he needed to.   
“Can we just stay in this room forever? Let’s just not leave…” Geena whispered, voice cracking and sore.   
“I have today and tomorrow off. I have to go on runs, I have to keep this place running with Negan. For you, for Junior.” Simon sighed. Geena dug her nails into his skin, wanting to be as close as possible, to somehow merge and be one person so they never had to be apart again.   
“I know….” She sighed. Simon ran his fingers through her hair. Everything about her was so soft and warm, welcoming, but only for him.   
“Will you tell me something?” Geena pulled away and looked Simon in the eye.   
“Of course.” He said, barely above a whisper. Geena nodded and looked at him, he could see the wheels turning in her head.   
“Is Negan a good man?” She asked. Simon looked at her for a moment, unsure as to how to answer. He wouldn’t lie to her. But he didn’t know what to say exactly.  
“He keeps everyone here safe. He keeps everyone here fed. He’s a complicated person, but he doesn’t kill without reason.” Simon said.   
“But is he a good man?” Geena pressed further.   
“I don’t know that good men exist anymore. If they do, that definition has certainly changed. I think he tries to do good for his people. I think that is enough for me.” Simon sighed. Geena thought about his words for a moment and nodded.   
“That’s good enough for me.” She said.   
“Why don’t we all go for a walk. Get some fresh air, show you the place?” Simon suggested, rubbing circles on her back.   
“Alright. Junior should get some fresh air.” Geena smiled and climbed off Simon’s lap and walked over and put on her boots and picked up Junior from the play pen, cooing and bouncing him. It made Simon’s heart skip a beat. It was the most breathtaking sight. He put his boots on and opened the door for them. As they walked out to the hall, a tall girl in a black dress came walking up to Simon.   
“Simon, I know Negan said you have a couple days off, but we’re almost out of...tampons. I just wondered if you could put it on the list. Commissary is looking really dismal for lady supplies.” She sighed. Geena looked at the woman like she had two heads.   
“Tonya, what have I told you, you don’t gotta mince words with me. I can handle tampons, I’m not a pussy, so to speak. I’ll make sure it’s on the list.” Simon nodded. Tonya smiled and thanked him. Her eyes finally met Geena’s.   
“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t know we had new people.” Tonya smiled to her, warm and kind. Geena gave a half-hearted smile. Not sure what to think of this person.   
“Tonya, this is Geena. She’s my wife.” Simon cleared his throat, emotion still creeping up every time he said those words. Tonya’s mouth hung open and tears started to sting her eyes.   
“Oh...Oh you’re Geena...Wow...I’m sorry, I must look insane to you!” Tonya chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
“It’s just….Simon told me about you, all about what happened. You don’t get many happy endings to stories nowadays, I get a little emotional when they do happen now.” Tonya smiled.   
“Oh my god...so this must be...your son?” She looked to Simon. Simon nodded proudly, rubbing circles on Geena’s back.   
“He is one handsome fella, looks just like his daddy.” She smiled and played with Junior’s hand. He didn’t seem to mind it, making Simon chuckle to himself.   
“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you two alone.” She said before throwing her arms around Simon and pulling him into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.” She said and left.   
“She seems nice.” Geena said.   
“Tonya’s a good girl. She was young when this all started, saw some shit she shouldn’t have. She had insomnia like me. She’s the only one who knows our story. She is usually the voice for the girls, she asks for things the ladies need around the place.” Simon said.   
“Why does she dress like that? It doesn’t seem practical.” Geena questioned.   
“Oh, she’s one of Negan’s wives.” Simon said. Geena stared at him for a moment.   
“He has more than one wife?” She asked, eyebrow cocked.   
“He has seven. He really only sleeps with four.” Simon explained.   
“If he only sleeps with four, why does he have seven?” Geena asked.   
“Negan has a very strict rule when it comes to assault and rape and how women should be treated. One of the reasons I stuck around. He sleeps with those that want to, the ones that don’t he just takes care of. Some need medicine or a family member does, that costs a lot of points. They marry Negan and they don’t have to worry about points. He keeps them safe and fed and happy.” Simon said. Geena contemplated his words for a moment, but nodded and they started the tour.   
Simon showed her around the place, where to go for Carson, where the commissary is, where food was, the barber, the whole place. Junior kept quiet, his eyes wide and taking in everything. People watched as Geena and Simon passed. They had never seen Simon interact with someone like this before. As far as everyone knew, he was celibate or asexual or aromantic. They hadn’t seen him touch another human being without malice. He lead them to the gardens.   
“We try and keep everything growing as much as we can. Veggies here and fruits there. Terry is trying to grow pineapples, I keep telling him there’s no way we grow those.” He chuckled. Geena watched him and smiled, he looked so regal, in charge, but there was that softness that she knew. She couldn’t blame him if he had gotten cold, she felt herself becoming that way, Junior stopped that.   
“It’s wonderful Simon. It’s beautiful.” Geena smiled. Simon wrapped his arm around her. He lead to the front and showed her where they kept the trucks.   
“Damn! I forgot about the dead, they scare him?” He asked as the moans interrupted them.   
“He doesn’t care about walkers. He won’t go near them, but he doesn’t seem to be scared of them.” Geena said, kissing Junior’s head. Simon carefully scooped Junior into his arms.   
“You’re a brave man, huh? Those dead ain’t scary. You got this.” He said raising him over his head and smiling as he brought him down for kisses. Junior giggled wildly.   
“Am I funny to you? You think I’m funny?” Simon smiled and Junior laughed uncontrollably. Simon kissed him more. Geena laughed along with them. The gates then opened and trucks came pulling in. Negan jumped out and saw Simon. He smiled and came over.   
“Having some good bonding time I see.” Negan smiled.   
“Yes, sir. Just getting to know each other.” Simon said bouncing the baby on his hip.   
“Good, good to know. How’s he liking it here then?” Negan swung Lucille onto his shoulder.   
“He seems happy here, you have applesauce, that’s all he really wants.” Geena smiled.   
“Good to know! We’ll make sure the little Savior gets apples every week then.” Negan nodded.   
“Thank you, Boss.” Simon said.   
“And how are you like it here, Geena? Anything you need to make you happier here?” Negan asked.   
“I’m fine.I have Simon back. I don’t need anything else.” Geena said. Negan nodded.   
“Boss, I wanted to let you know that the ladies are in need of supplies and it needs to be put on the list. I checked it myself when we went through the commissary, they’re in need. I didn’t see the list in my office.” Simon told him.   
“I grabbed it while you’re off. I’ll make sure the ladies have what they need. Can’t imagine having to go through that shit now.” Negan shook his head.   
“May I?” He asked looking to Junior. Simon looked to Geena and back to Negan as he handed Junior over to him. Negan handed Lucille to a passing Savior to clean as he brought the baby in his arms.   
“Well, he is going to be a ladies man that’s for damn sure.” Negan laughed as he bounced the baby. Geena was tense at Simon’s side. Negan caught the look in her eyes.   
“Am I doing something wrong? I don’t usually have babies around here so, it’s possible.” Negan smiled.   
“No. I just don’t trust you. Not yet anyway.” Geena said bluntly. Negan looked at her and chortled.   
“Makes good damn sense. You don’t know me, why the hell should you?” He handed her Junior.   
“Maybe once I’ve earned your trust, I’m gonna assume that will be a hard damn task, but one I won’t shirk, I can babysit and you two can have a night to yourselves. Just let me know. I know Simon only trusts a handful of people, he won’t want to put him in daycare anytime soon. Plus I’m sure the wives would love to fawn over a baby.” Negan chuckled.   
“Thanks Boss. We’ll let you know.” Simon nodded. Simon brought Geena and Junior back up to the room.   
“Sorry if I put you in a tough spot with Negan. I don’t know why I spoke to him like that. I don’t always think straight when I see people with Junior.” Geena sighed as she put Junior in the play pen.   
“You didn’t. Negan likes honesty. He likes blunt honesty. He hates people lying or beating around the bush. He likes you already, I can tell.” Simon smiled. He walked over and pulled her into his arms.   
“You’ll let me know if you need anything right? I need you to be happy.” Simon asked.   
“I meant it. All I need is Junior and you and I’m happy. Simon, I’ve never been so happy.” Geena held his face in her hands. He bent down and pulled her into a kiss. 

Geena paced back and forth the hotel room. Her feet practically making a rut in the carpet. Simon sat on the edge of the bed watching her and wringing his hands.   
“Babe, will you stop. Please, just...you’re driving me nuts with the pacing.” He said. Geena looked at him and sighed, running her hands over her face.  
“Sorry. I’m just...nervous.” She sat next to him on the bed.   
“Yeah...me too. But it could be negative. This could all be for nothing. Just breathe.” He wrapped her up in his arms as she took a few deep breaths.   
“Do you want me to look or should you?” Simon asked. Geena took a deep breath and got up and went over to the sticks sitting on the desk. She picked them both up and looked at them. Her hands shaking. She handed them to Simon.   
“Positive. Okay, well, we can handle this.” He said looking over to her.   
“We can’t have a baby in the end of the world! How? How will we keep it alive? I don’t have any medical care, it could kill me!” Geena sobbed, her breathing out of control. Simon knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands.   
“Geena, you have to stop. Geena, control your breathing. Geena! Just breathe.” He told her. Geena took a few deep breaths.   
“I won’t let anything bad happen. We’ll get books and I’ll learn everything that I need to, to keep you safe. I will keep you safe.” He said brushing hair out of her face. She threw her arms around his neck and held on tight.   
“Promise me we’ll find somewhere permanent, somewhere nice for this baby.”She begged, her voice broken.   
“You’re the boss.” Simon told her and kissed her cheek. 

“I kept my promise. Remember?” Simon smiled down at her. Geena laughed and shook her head.   
“Oh I remember. I remember you handled everything about that day better than me.” She chuckled.   
“Yeah, you did turn into a basket case.” Simon laughed, Geena pushed his arm.   
“I know you’ll always keep your promises to me.” Geena smiled.   
“I fucking love you.” He told her.   
“I fucking love you.” She beamed up at him.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan Babysits, Simon cooks, Geena gets a new outfit.

Geena sat on a blanket in the back of the garden, out of the way, but still in the sun. Junior was playing with a few of his toys. It had been nearly a month since they had arrived at the sanctuary and Geena was finally starting to feel more at home. Junior babbled and giggled as his rattles shook. She couldn’t help but smile. This was all she ever wanted for him. To feel safe, to be happy. The sound of trucks thundered from the other side of the building.   
“Junior, I think papa’s home!” Geena cooed. Junior looked at her and giggled. She scooped him up and headed towards the front gates. The trucks rolled through the gates and parked. The Saviors all started jumping out. Simon hopped down from the truck, readjusted his pants and caught Geena’s eye. A smile spread across his face as he walked over.   
“Look who’s here.” Geena sung to Junior. Simon came over and pulled her into a kiss. He took Junior in his arms and tossed him in the air, catching him and bringing him in for kisses.   
“You keep your mama safe while I was gone, little man?” He smiled, Junior giggled as Simon’s mustache ticked him.   
“He wasn’t too bad while I was gone, was he?” Simon asked, bouncing Junior on his hip.   
“No more than usual. He has your penchant for mischief though. He’s starting to figure out how to get out of the playpen.” Geena shook her head.   
“Well, that’s not good. We’ll have to figure something out.” Simon said brushing his mustache with his fingers.   
“If it isn’t the second cutest thing here!” Negan’s voice boomed. He walked over and tickled Junior causing a fit of laughter.   
“Second?” Geena questioned.   
“Obviously, I’m the cutest thing here. I don’t think you can argue against it.” Negan smiled. Geena rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
“Listen, I am taking the kid tonight. You two are going to have dinner and maybe a little something sweet. Have a little fun. Simon here, he’s earned a night off. Earned some fun.” Negan said clapping Simon on the shoulder.   
“Just you? Or you and your wives?” Geena raised and eyebrow.   
“Okay, okay. The wives are sure as shit going to help. You two need some stress relief, if you know what I’m saying!” Negan laughed.   
“What makes you think we haven’t been having some stress relief, Boss?” Simon smirked.   
“Oh shit! That’s my boy!” Negan chortled.   
“Hey! Language!” Geena yelled.   
“Really? That’s what you have a problem with? Not the sex talk, the swearing?” Negan asked.   
“Junior will pick up those words and I’ll be damned if he ends up as foul mouthed as you. Sex is natural. Besides, we have great sex. He should brag about it.” Geena said with a sly smile. Negan’s mouth hung open. Simon laughed.   
“You sure you want to be with him, cause darlin’ I could show you a real good time.” Negan said.   
“Line Boss.” Simon interrupted. Negan put his hands up in surrender.   
“Alright, fair enough. Everyone say goodbye. You can have him back at eleven. Not a minute sooner.” Negan said taking Junior from Simon’s arms. Simon kissed Junior’s head.   
“Be good baby. If anything happens you come get us. I mean it Negan. If anything happens to that baby I will murder you slowly, with my bare hands.” Geena said, a fire in her eyes.   
“Oh I know it. I don’t doubt you have that ability. We’ll be fine, right buddy? Just have a guys night! Watch some old football games, drink beers. It’ll be great!” Negan said walking off with Junior.   
“He’s joking about the beer right? Negan! No beer!” Geena shouted after him. Simon laughed and put his hands on her shoulders.   
“Relax. He’ll be fine.” Simon said kissing her forehead.   
“Here ya go Simon.” A savior came over with a box and handed it to Simon.   
“What’s all that?” Geena asked.   
“We got some stuff on the run, good stuff. This place, they had a lady who made pasta. They grew garlic, fresh tomatoes. You’re getting the whole works tonight.” Simon said looking proud.   
“We have tomatoes here.” Geena said.   
“Yeah, but they were part of the haul, so I took some. I worked hard for these tomatoes, they’ll taste even better. Come on, let’s get cooking, so to speak.” Simon smiled. Geena laughed and smacked his arm as they walked inside.   
Simon stood over his small stove, stirring his red sauce, while the water boiled. He threw the pasta into the water and dusted his hands. Geena came up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist as she kissed his neck.   
“Oh you best be careful or we might burn dinner.” Simon chuckled.   
“Then you best pay attention.” She smiled against his skin. His whole body erupted in goose bumps. He took a bit of pasta out of the water and tried it.   
“Perfect.” He said. He shut the heat off of the pasta and sauce, drained the pasta and plated the meal. He put the plates down on the table.   
“Buon appetito!” He smiled. Geena giggled and kissed his cheek before sitting down.  
“Oh shit! I almost forgot!.” Simon said rummaging through the cupboards and pulling out two glasses and going to the fridge and getting a bottle of red wine. He put the cups on the table and popped the bottle.   
“Been saving this for a special occasion.” he smiled as he poured the wine.   
“You spoil me.” Geena shook her head.   
“You deserve to be spoiled.” He smiled sitting across from her. It felt like they were dating again. It felt like before. They forgot for a moment that the dead walked the earth and people were killers. They ate a normal meal, not freeze dried. They laughed and talked like they used to, so carefree. The candle on the table was nearly all melted away.   
“Ya know, I forgot to get dessert.” Simon sighed.   
“Well, I can think of something to take it’s place. You put the dishes away. I got a surprise for you.” She smirked and went to the bathroom. Simon’s eye big, he rushed to wash off the dishes and put them away.   
“...Simon…” Geena purred from the doorway. Simon dropped the dishes into the sink and turned, his mouth fell open. Geena stood in the doorway wearing a black silk nighty that clung to all her curves.   
“Oh...my...god…” Simon breathed. He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss.   
“One of the wives gave it to me this morning. I guess I should have realised it was part of Negan’s plan.” She chuckled and as she untucked Simon’s shirt and started unbuttoning, throwing it to the ground. She grabbed his tank top and pulled him to her lips. Simon wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands moving to grab her butt and pull her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked backwards to the bed and falling onto it, never breaking apart. Geena started to fumble with his belt when a rapid knock on the door interrupted. They both groaned, assuming it was a dumbass savior who couldn’t do a simple task without Simon holding their hands.  
“...fuck!” Simon growled as Geena crawled off and went to grab the robe the wife gave her, wrapping herself in it. Simon put his belt back on and opened the door to find Tonya, panic in her eyes.  
“Tonya? What’s wrong?” Simon asked. Hearing Tonya’s name, Geena went over to the door.   
“It’s...it’s Junior. Negan, he took him to Carson.” Tonya said. Simon’s heart beat out of his chest, Geena felt her blood run cold.   
“What happened?” Geena demanded.   
“Everything was fine and he was giggling and playing with Negan. They started to settle down, watching movies and we tried to feed him dinner. But he wouldn’t eat, Negan tried, but nothing. He started whimpering and Negan felt his forehead and he was burning up. He ran him straight to Carson, told me to get you.” Tonya said, her voice shaking out of either fear for Junior or fear of Geena and Simon’s wrath. They pushed past Tonya and ran towards Carson’s office. They burst through the door to find Negan standing next to the bed Junior was laid on, chewing his thumb and looking scared as hell. Carson was taking his vitals. Geena ran over and grabbed Negan by the collar and slammed him against the wall.   
“What the hell did you do!?! What the hell happened!?!” she growled. Negan kept his cool, but there was fear in his eyes.   
“He wouldn’t eat. I know that’s a bad sign so I felt his temp. He was burning up and I brought him straight here. I never took my eyes off him, I didn’t do this. I swear. I’d die myself before I let anything happen to him.” Negan said, his voice strong and sure. Simon went over and pried Geena’s hands from Negan’s shirt.   
“Doc, what’s going on?” Simon asked. Carson looked up and smiled.   
“It’s just a little cold mixed with an ear infection. Nothing serious. Since he’s over six months we can give him some advil, it’ll help with the pain and reduce the fever. Just make sure he keeps hydrated. He’ll be perfectly fine. It should be gone in a day or two.” He said handing Simon the pills. Geena scooped up Junior in her arms and held him close.   
“I’m sorry…” Negan said. Geena looked at him for a moment and nodded as she left the room.   
“She isn’t mad at you. She’s just intense, always has been. I think having the baby just amplified it. Thank you for taking care of him.” Simon patted Negan’s shoulder.   
“Your kid ended up in the infirmary and you’re thanking me?” Negan looked at him confused.

“Yeah, if anyone else had been watching him, not sure they would have known to look for what you did. It would have worked itself out, but if it had been something more serious, could have been bad.” Simon said.   
“Come on, let me get you a beer. You deserve one after being on the other end of a pissed off Geena.” Simon laughed and walked out.   
They walked into Simon’s room and saw Geena rocking Junior to sleep.   
“Have a seat boss.” Simon patted a chair at the table.   
“I don’t want to disturb the little guy, not when he’s sick.” Negan said.   
“He’ll be fine. We made my closet into a nursery. He’s nice and cozy in there. Sit.” Simon said as he got two beers out of the fridge. Geena went into the closet, now nursery, and laid Junior down. She walked over and watched Negan drink his beer for a minute.   
“How’d you know to check his fever when he didn’t eat?” She asked.   
“Must have just known.” Negan shrugged it off.   
“No. That’s not something you just know, that’s something you read in parenting books. That’s something doctors tell you when you have a baby, what other parents tell you.” Geena said. Negan sighed and ran a hand over his face.   
“A long, long time ago, I was a different person. An asshole still, but a different kind of asshole. I was a gym teacher, I had a wife. Lucille.” Negan sighed.   
“That’s why the bat has a name?” Geena questioned.  
“Yeah. When we first were married, we both wanted kids so bad. We tried forever, thought it wasn’t going to happen ‘till one day Lucille came home smiling and crying and yelling about how she was pregnant. She was finally knocked up.” Negan said, a hint of a smile on his face.   
“I treated her like a goddess. Practically fucking worshiped her. Never left her side. The baby came early. A month early, not too scary but still terrifying. They were both in the hospital for two weeks. It took a lot out of her. Dammit if the baby wasn’t fucking perfect though. Looked just like her. A little boy. We got the okay to take him home and I drove two miles an hour back to the house. I’ve never been so scared in my whole damn life!” Negan laughed. Geena and Simon smiled.   
“When Lucille was pregnant, I read all the books I could get my hands on. I was practically a scholar. When the baby was born early, I read even more. I had a shit father, I was damned if I was going to be one. I knew the signs of a sick baby. I was always looking. He wasn’t eating, he wouldn’t stop crying, cried for three hours straight, had a fever. We took him to the hospital. He was so fucking small. I remember holding him in the hospital. He fit in my two hands. I remember thinking there was no way something so small, so beautiful could survive in this world or any. The docs, they worked day and night to get him better. When they put him back on the breathing tubes, I knew. Lucille was never the same after that, I wasn’t. I won’t let anyone go through that if I can help it. I swear to you that, that boy will get everything he needs. No matter what, no matter how many people I have to eviscerate. He will out survive us.” Negan said, his eyes glistening, but no tears fell. Geena got up and went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“I trust you.” She whispered. She released him and Negan stood.   
“I’m going, if you need anything, just call. I mean it, if he won’t stop hollering and you just need ten minutes of sleep, come get me.” Negan said, grabbing his beer and heading to the door. Simon walked with him.   
“Thanks, Boss.” Simon said, it was evident that he was not only thanking him for his actions and his offer, but for sharing the way he did.   
“Don’t mention it.” Negan said waving him off.   
“Listen, if you ever want to just...play with him or have a cuddle, whatever, it’s fine.” Simon said.   
“Cause I’m a big cuddler.” Negan snorted and walked off. Simon closed the door and looked to Geena. She walked over and threw her arms around him.   
“Let’s just go to bed.” She said pulling him over to the bed. They laid down, entwined in each other.   
“He gets a free pass this time.” Geena chuckled.   
“I think you two have a soft spot for each other.” Simon laughed.   
“He’s not so bad.” She smiled.


End file.
